Homemade Slingshots
by sweet intoxicationnn
Summary: Carlos makes a homemade slingshot and his girlfriend tries to explain to him that it will never work. Carlos/OC. Tumblr request!


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

I don't normally write stories with OC's, but this really sweet girl from Tumblr wanted someone to write a story about her and Carlos, so I decided to do it. :)

* * *

"Seriously Carlos?"

Carlos looked up from the contraption he was holding and glanced at his girlfriend with a wide grin.

"As a matter of fact Rubi, I am. I read somewhere that if you glue a laundry basket to a hammock it acts just like a genuine, life size slingshot!"

Rubi shook her head skeptically, her thick dark hair brushing over her tanned shoulders.

"And where did you read such a thing," she questioned, eyebrows raised.

"The internet," Carlos replied. "So it must be true."

Rubi erupted into a fit of giggles. She couldn't believe the things that came out of her boyfriends mouth sometimes. You'd think after a year of dating she would know better by now, but still she was shocked at some of Carlos's antics.

She eventually subsided and rolled her eyes, walking over to Carlos's side on the hard, living room floor of 2J to sit down. Carlos lifted his gaze from his mock slingshot and leaned over to press a gentle kiss to Rubi's cheek. No matter what he was doing, Carlos always had time to let his girlfriend know how much he loved her. She was the center of his day. He never wanted to make her feel unwanted or unloved.

Rubi let out a soft sigh and rested her head lightly against Carlos's shoulder, feeling the muscles move beneath his dark skin as his fingers continued to work on his masterpiece. Rubi noticed he had glue all over his hands and jeans. She smiled at his determination.

"Babe, I hate to break it to you, but I don't think that's going to work," Rubi informed him in a pleasant voice, trying to deliver the news as nice as she could.

"Ha, what do you mean it won't work? I've got a hammock, a laundry basket, and Mr. Sticky's Super Strong All Purpose Adhesive. Of course it's going to work," Carlos stated in a confident voice.

Rubi reached down and grasped one of Carlos's strong hands in her own, bringing it up towards her face for inspection.

She snorted once before replying, "You sure? Looks like you got more glue on your hands then the hammock." A bright smile etched its way across her pretty face as she stared at her boyfriend.

Carlos glanced at his own hand and surveyed the glue stains. True to Rubi's words they were almost completely coated in the substance. Carlos shook his hand from her grasp and tried futilely to shield it from view.

"That's not the point. The point is that the glue that IS on the hammock is almost dry, which means it's almost time to test it out," Carlos explained a purely genial grin on his lips.

Rubi laughed out loud at the enthusiasm that coated Carlos' voice and leaned into the side of his body. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into the crook of his neck. She snuggled close to him as her laughter died down.

"I swear Carlos, I don't know what my life would be like without you," Rubi told him contently.

Carlos smirked and threw an arm around her shoulders, pressing a delicate kiss to her hair.

"Pretty boring," he stated smiling down at his girlfriend.

"Guess I'm pretty lucky then," Rubi replied and swiftly kissed Carlos' neck.

"Guess you are," Carlos responded, but he quickly became submerged in thought.

Truthfully if anyone were to ask, Carlos was actually the lucky one in this relationship. Rubi was the best thing that ever happened to him. She just understood him. Of course he had the guys, but they simply accepted his crazy, random, erratic ways. Rubi on the other hand took part in his outlandish activities. Instead of being a bystander she jumped in anytime he wanted to do something insane. Instead of trying to stop him or talk him out of it she joined him. Yes, she did poke fun at him once in a while when he was attempting things that really questioned his sanity, but she was always by his side.

It was more than just acceptance. It was coalesce.

Rubi became a part of Carlos. She twined herself so thoroughly into his life. She was so incredibly special to him. He always made sure he never took her for granted.

Rubi smiled brightly up at Carlos and leaned in to press her lips against his. Their mouths molded together and fit like two perfect puzzle pieces. They were meant to be.

"The glue seems to have dried. Ready to try out your home made slingshot," Rubi questioned, humor lacing her voice. She knew it was never really going to work but she certainly wasn't going to be the one to deprive Carlos of his fun.

"You bet," Carlos said, and kissed Rubi one last time before standing up.

He dusted his clothes off and then saw he still had glue stuck all over his hands. Rubi noticed this as well, and observed how he tried to make his way to the bathroom to wash it off. She immediately reached out a bronze hand to stop him. Carlos looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Don't wash it off. It's so cute, and so Carlos," Rubi told him and wrapped her hands around his. She pulled him forward towards the door and bent down to pick up his invention. Carlos grinned and linked one of his hands with hers; the other reaching over to carry his slingshot.

The couple made their way out of the apartment when Carlos stopped suddenly and kissed the side of Rubi's head. He moved his lips down to her ear and whispered softly, "I love you."

Carlos often felt the need to remind Rubi of that. He never wanted her to doubt his feelings for her.

Rubi turned her head and kissed him before replying, "Good, cause I love you too," and winked as they picked up their pace again.

Of course the home made, super glued, laundry basket slingshot didn't work.

But it didn't even matter.

Rubi and Carlos spent the whole day together laughing , running around and having fun trying to get the contraption to work anyway. They enjoyed each other's presence and Rubi ended up joking about how she knew all along that the slingshot would never have actually done anything.

It really never mattered what Rubi or Carlos were doing, as long as they did it together.

"No worries," Carlos started as the two made their way back to the Palm Woods, "I read somewhere else that you can make a watermelon launcher out of a fruit bowl, a paper towel roll and some rubber bands."

Rubi shook her head and laughed, but she knew this was Carlos and that was what he does, and she loved him all the more for it.


End file.
